In the existing wireless communication systems, for example, a long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) system, a physical broadcast channel (Physical Broadcast Channel, PBCH) may bear a broadcast message of a cell, for example, a downlink system bandwidth, the number of transmitting antennas and a system frame number, etc. The PBCH generally occupies 6 resource blocks (Resource Block, RB) at the middle of the system bandwidth on frequency domain and occupies the orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing, OFDM) symbols 0, 1, 2 and 3 in the second time slot of a sub-frame on time domain.
With the continuous development of wireless communication technology, different types of carriers are introduced, for example, new carrier type (New Carrier Type, NCT) carriers introduced in the LTE release (Release) 11, and are independent of the traditional carrier, channels used for transmitting the broadcast message need to be arranged on these carriers, but since the resource mapping of physical channels born on different types of carriers may be different, if the PBCH adopts the existing distribution manner, low resource utilization rate of the carriers is induced easily.